GE Genesis Series
Bio The GE; General Electric; Genesis Series (trademarked: GENESIS) is a series of 3,200 hp to 4,000hp four-axle passenger diesel locomotives. They were produced from 1992 to 2001, and from 2002 to 2008 for Amtrak, Via Rail, Metro-North, New Jersey Transit (NJT or NJ Transit) and several other commuter and regional passenger railroads throughout the US and North America. The first locomotive introduced in the series, was known as the AMD-103 or P40DC, to whom it was built specifically for Amtrak to replace their aging EMD F40PH fleet. They were also considered to be the passenger version of a B40-8BW (Dash 8), because of the type of engine used being from the 7FDL engine series, and interior design reminescent of the B40-8W from GE; yet the P32-8BWH (Dash 8) actually is part of the Dash 8 locomotive line or series. Design A major part of the unique design of these diesel locomotives is their height. Designed to be lower than the EMD F40PH, the Genesis series is 14in (356mm) shorter. This makes the Genesis series the only Amtrak locomotives that can run on all their lines; to whom they've also become the primary locomotive used for Amtrak. To create the low-profile, stream-lined shape; GE had to make the GENESIS series o f monocoque or single-piece construction. It's aerodynamics give it 22% more fuel efficient, and it also produces 25% more power than the F40PH. The down-side or flaw of having the single-piece construction, is that it makes the locomotive more costly and tedious to maintain. So much so that Amtrak had to install bolt-on nose or hood cones in case of a railroad or level-crossing collision on their original P40DC or AMD-103 units. Hence, the development of the P42DC; the improved version of the original AMD-103 or P40DC. As modern ad high-tech as these locomotives are, they are often disliked by more traditional railroads. Versions/Types *The only difference between the different versions of the Genesis Series locomotives, is the features and horsepower. *P40DC (AMD-103) (First version; first purchased by Amtrak; 4,000hp) *P42DC (Improved version of the P40DC, which was first purchased by Via Rail of Canada; 4,200hp) *P32AC-DM (AC-powered 3,200hp commuter version of the P42DC with a special "dual-mode" feature very much alike with the EMD FL9) Trivia/Facts *Ironically, Via uses Genesis Series locomotives as their secondary locomotives, and still primarily uses their fleet of EMD F40PH locomotives as their primary units. (Unlike Amtrak.) *Several Latin American railroads have experimented with Genesis Series locomotives for passenger service, yet they still prefer using their original ALCO RS Series and EMD GP Series locomotives for primary use. *When the AMD-103/P40DC was first introduced, it was considered to be part of GE's Dash 8 line. *Amtrak originally owned a small fleet of P32AC-DM units before eventually retiring them to the Metro North commuter railroad. *The P32-8BWH (or B32-8BWH) was once also known as being part of the Genesis series because of its obvious name, and the Genesis series once being part of the Dash 8 series (as stated above). Yet, the P32AC-DM replaced the P32-8BWH, and the locomotive itself became a unqiue passenger variant of the B40-8W. *The GE Genesis Series diesel locomotives were also some of the first American or North American passenger diesel locomotives to use a power generator rather than a steam generator for heating and powering electricity in passenger coaches. *During Amtrak's 40th anniversary celebration, 4 P40DC/P42DC Genesis units were painted in commemorative schemes to replicate Amtrak's previous schemes which were once used. References *Wikipedia.org *Book: The Complete Book of Locomotives written by Colin Garratt, published by Hermes House. *Book: The Encylopedia of Trains And Locomotives, published by Barnes And Noble Publishing Gallery Via_P42DC.jpg|An example of a Via P42DC. Amtrak_genesis.PNG|GE Genesis on a turntable in a former Southern Pacific yard during the 1990's. (It's counter-part; the P32-8BWH; can be seen in the background.) 3740399952_59306791e1_z.jpg|The GE Genesis dressed for Disney's "The Christmas Carol" train tour. ATSF3751delmar21sep08.jpg|Santa Fe (ATSF) No. 3751 with 3 Amtrak P42DC's hauling a passenger excursion. Amtrak Hertiage Units.jpg|An example of all four Amtrak heritage P40 and P42DC units (with the exception of Amtrak 148; a standard Phase V-painted P42DC.) Amtrak Heritage Units 2.jpg|Another example of the heritage fleet. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:Streamlined Locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives